ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimates
The Ultimates was a Ultimate Comics limited series that ran for two years and 14 issues. It chronicled the formation and first battles of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s superhero team the Ultimates. Summary Super-Human In 1945 in the closing days of World War II, Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, leads United States soldiers on a charge to stop a Nazi missile aimed at Washington D.C.. Rogers manages to detonate the missile in mid-air and save Washington, but falls into the ocean and is presumed dead. Fifty-seven years later in 2002, Nick Fury, the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. meets with Bruce Banner in discussing him being placed back on the Super-Soldier project in a new Manhattan laboratory, but only if he is demoted in favor of scientist Henry Pym. Pym is moving out of the old Pittsburgh lab and talking to his wife Janet van Dyne about the Ultimates project, a superhero team Fury is putting together. Anthony Stark, the Iron Man, agrees to join to Fury's surprise, and Pym is joining as Giant Man. Rogers is discovered frozen and ageless in the ocean. Rogers is revived is does not believe he is in the 21st Century, but adapts, even adapting to Barnes marrying Gail Richards, his old girlfriend. The Ultimates formally launch at a gala overseen by George Bush. Fury and Banner go to Norway to try and recruit a man claiming to be Thor, a Norse God, but Thor turns them down. Not getting any respect from the Ultimates, Banner re-injects himself to become the Hulk again. As the Hulk, Banner starts causing colossal damage to find Betty Ross, his ex-girlfriend who is on a date of sorts with Freddie Prinze Jr.. The Ultimates all try to stop him, but even with help from Thor, Banner grabs onto the helicopter Ross is in. Van Dyne gets inside his head and stings his brain and Banner reverts to normal and falls to the ground. Stark hosts Rogers and Thor for a dinner where he reveals he has a brain tumor, while Pym (dejected after his failure to stop Banner), fights van Dyne in their home, and dents an ant swarm over her. Homeland Security Rogers reads an eulogy for all those that died during Banner's rampage, but he, Fury, Ross, and Stark are called to see van Dyne, who is unconscious and recovering from Pym's beating. They go to a diner where Ross reveals that Pym beat her in college as well, disturbing everybody. Fury starts to organize a new operation with Natalia Romanova and Clint Barton. Rogers locates Pym at a Chicago pub, and calls in a helicopter. In two New York office buildings, Romanova and Barton kill a lot of the workers in there. They then attend a meeting with Thor, Stark, and Brotherhood of Mutants members Pietro and Wanda Lensherr. Fury reveals the existence of aliens, specifically the Chitauri that were responsible for World War II, and are shapeshifters, using their powers to manipulate countries and events, and Romanova and Barton just eliminated a sleeper cell. In Chicago, Rogers reaches Pym and drags him outside, and duels him. Even with Pym using his height-increasing powers, he drags him into a comstruction site ad drops steel beams on him. Rogers rejoins the Ultimates after van Dyne brushing them off, and the Ultimates are gearing up to invade the Chitauri base in Micronesia. Aboard a Helicarrier, Rogers remembers fighting Kleiser in 1944 as he worked for the Nazis. When the Ultimates land on Micronesia, they find it deserted. Back at the Ultimates' base, van Dyne finds that the Chitauri have infiltrated it and led them to Micronesia, where a nuclear bomb goes off. Van Dyne is placed in a test-tube by Kleiser, the Chitauri leader still in his Nazi form. Kleiser takes van Dyne to their Arizona base, where he reveals the Chitauri's mission to remove free will. Chitauri ships appear in the sky, and Kleiser is ordered to destroy the solar system and leave. The Chitauri find an anomaly in the Micronesia nuke, and the Ultimates appear in Arizona with S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers teleported by Thor, and saved by Stark. A battle begins, with Rogers calling in the army before fighting KLeiser one-on-one while Thor and Stark provide air support. The battle is close, with Stark having to throw a ship away from Phoenix, causing Rogers to order Banner turned into the Hulk. Banner first eats Kleiser, and then heads after the Chitauri spaceships. Thor teleports the Chitauri's bomb into another dimension, and the battle is over. The Ultimates later celebrate at the White House, having saved the world. Characters *Steve Rogers *James Barnes *Anthony Stark *Harold Hogan *Nick Fury *Bruce Banner *Janet van Dyne *Henry Pym *Gail Richards *Betty Ross *George Bush *Thor *Freddie Prinze Jr. *Eamonn Brankin *Natalia Romanova *Clint Barton *Pietro Lensherr *Wanda Lensherr *Kleiser *Suverkrubb